<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466133">Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, promt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of SepTitans</p>
<p>Titan children bonding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cerdian &amp; Garth (DCU), Dick Grayson &amp; Jake Grayson &amp; Mar'i Grayson, Dick Grayson &amp; Mar'i Grayson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dolphin/Garth (DCU), Iris West II &amp; Jai West &amp; Wally West, Iris West II &amp; Wally West, Lian Harper &amp; Roy Harper, Linda Park/Wally West, Robert Long &amp; Donna Troy, Roy Harper/Donna Troy, Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Robbie is only Donna's son here. Jake and Mar'i are twins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mar'i giggled as she ran towards Lian. </p>
<p>Lian caught the five year old girl and said "Tag! You're it!" Mar'i smiled and ran towards Cerdian who was standing in the corner talking to Mar'i's twin brother Jake. She tagged Cerdian and zipped off towards the West twins who were chasing each other around. Mar'i loved being babysat by Lian and Cerdian. She got to see Irey and Jai and spend time with people who were powered like her (well Uncle Duke had powers but he didn't count). Right as Jai finally caught Irey, the doorbell rang. Mar'i's Aunt Donna ran to get it. She passed Mar'i and handed her baby Robbie. Mar'i grimaced and tried to give the baby to Jai but he shook his head. The door opened and Mar'i's aunts and uncles walked in with her parents. Uncle Roy kissed Donna and came over to take baby Robbie. He hugged Lian and walked over to Aunt Donna. Mar'i's mother and father came over and collected her and Jake to go home. Cerdian whined a little about having to leave but acquiesced as after Aunt Dolphin bribed her with ice cream. Jai and Irey sped over to Aunt Linda and Uncle Wally and leapt at them. They were caught and hugged. After saying goodbye to everyone, Mar'i, Jake, Dick, and Kory left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>